If You're Not The One
by Chibi Chaos Mage
Summary: Done to the songs 'If You're Not The One', 'Gonna Get Thru This', and 'Possession'.-Dreams have plagued both Joey and Seto, dreams of feelings for each other. What will come of these dreams? Shounen-ai S/J Please r/r! COMPLETE
1. If You're Not The One

If You're Not The One  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Geez, I am *so* nervous, writing this fic. My first Joey/Seto one. Why the hell am I writing this, even while I'm so nervous? Well, I aim to get four more stories done before I go to Las Vegas on the 25th. I want to leave knowing that I've written ten stories. Everyone's right. I'm crazy. *sprays a new can of Instant-Disclaimer-And-Warning-Muse-In-A-Can*  
  
Harpie Lady-*pops up* Chibi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the song, 'If You're Not The One', but owns her spray can thing that will be known as 'IDAWMIAC', Idawmiac. Pronounced just like it looks. There'll be YAOI, Seto/Joey, deal wit' it!  
  
--; The POV will be switching from Joey to Seto, switching after the song lyrics. And on the song lyrics, where it originally said 'wife', I took artistic license. Onto the ficcie! *blows a trumpet*  
  
~*~...~*~-Song Lyrics  
"..."-Talking  
'...'-Thinking  
  
If You're Not The One  
Our favorite puppy was walking along the street, weirded out by the dream he had had last night. It was early morning, 5am, so he was pretty much alone, except for a bird every now and then.  
  
'Dat dream *had* to be wrong. Me? Love KAIBA?! Dis is da guy dat makes fun of me every chance he gets! It's crazy!' Joey thought to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
~*~If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?~*~  
  
Meanwhile, there was a lonely soul walking, much like Joey, feeling much the same way.  
  
'I've never paid attention to my dreams before, so why now? Why would I be in love with that mutt? The only love I've ever felt before was for Mokuba, but he's my brother! Why would I ever feel anything for that puppy dog?' Seto thought to himself, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
~*~If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all~*~  
  
Joey paid some money to a cashier at a coffee stand, walking away with the warm cup. He held it in both hands, its heat a comfort.  
  
'I just need to get out more, get a bo-girlfriend. Yeah, get a girlfriend. Hang out wit' Serenity more. Get my life back ta normal,' Joey thought frantically. It's very true, denial isn't just a river in Egypt.  
  
~*~I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Seto stepped into the same coffee shop. He ordered a latte, and sat down on one of the stools there.  
  
'All this dream probably means is that I'm working too hard. Mokuba was right. I just need a vacation. Somewhere far, far away from that dog. I heard that Canada was nice this time of year,' Seto thought in his mind, already planning on flying straight to Canada the next day and staying for a month.  
  
~*~We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with~*~  
  
After throwing his empty cup in the trash, Joey walked back to his place. Maybe he could catch a few more hours of sleep before school.  
  
He got into bed, and tried to fall asleep. But after having a cup of coffee, it was not meant to be. He wouldn't start feeling tired for a couple more hours, when the coffee wore off.  
  
~*~I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?~*~  
  
Of course, Joey wasn't the only one who wasn't thinking straight that morning. Seto had gotten the same idea and was now turning over and over, restlessly.  
  
'I was an idiot to drink coffee this early in the morning!' Seto scolded himself mentally.  
  
~*~If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?~*~  
  
An hour later, Joey finally gave up on the idea of sleep. He got back out of bed, heading for the shower to get ready for school.  
  
He really didn't enjoy the hot water, not totally caring about anything. He just kept hearing this one name in his head, driving him nuts.  
  
'Seto...'  
  
~*~If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you in my life?~*~  
  
Seto had a little bit better luck, and fell asleep for a short while. Of course, he woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. He then preceded to fall back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes.  
  
In his dream, he had been holding Joey, petting his hair. But the part that scared him a lot, was that at the end of the dream, before he woke up, he kissed that mutt.  
  
And he wasn't so sure that he was sorry about it.  
  
~*~I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through~*~  
  
Joey pulled on his school jacket, looking tired, scared, and hungry, all at once. But it wasn't the normal type of hunger for Joey.  
  
Oh no, it was something that I think everyone feels one time or another. The longing for another. Sometimes you don't know who it is, but at other times, you know exactly who it is. And it might just scare you to death.  
  
He longed for the touch of one other, longed to feel those strong arms around him, longed to be loved.  
  
~*~And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life~*~  
  
Joey wasn't alone in his pain, his longing. Seto was feeling pretty much the same way. He wanted to be able to hold someone, to love someone and have them feel the same way.  
  
He wanted to call someone his, and know that it was true. To know that they wouldn't leave him, broken-hearted and lonely once more.  
  
He wanted to have someone who understood him, a friend, a partner, a lover. One to stay with him, for life.  
  
~*~I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?~*~  
  
While Seto was pondering this, Joey was still swimming in a river. I know all of you know which one I'm talking about.  
  
Joey didn't want to believe that he could love his known enemy. The mocker of him. But somehow, he knew that he did.  
  
As much as he tried to deny it, he knew that he, Joey Wheeler, was in love with Seto Kaiba.  
  
'Damn...'  
  
~*~'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today~*~  
  
Unlike Joey, who had taken so damn long to realize that he truly was in love, Seto had realized, and accepted it. He knew he loved, and desperately needed, Joey.  
  
And he wasn't going to be afraid to admit it. He was one tough dude and wasn't about to let feelings scare him.  
  
Joey would definitely know how he felt about him. And Seto wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted.  
  
~*~'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side~*~  
  
While Seto was planning on winning him over, Joey was trying his hardest to ignore his feelings.  
  
'Dey can just kiss my ass,' Joey mumbled to himself in his mind.  
  
And so he continued his walk to school, but before he got there, he'd have to confront everything he was against at the moment...  
  
~*~I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
MWUAHAHA! I'M EVIL! Heh heh, I ran out of song lyrics. ^^; So, I'll be continuing this story just as soon as I decide whether to find a new song and write the next chapter, or just write the next chapter without lyrics. Tell me what you want when you send me a review! *hinthint* 


	2. Gonna Get Thru This

Gonna Get Thru This  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
GOMEN, MINNA! *huggles all reviewers and gives them all chibi Joey plushies* I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! First, no inspiration, and I still don't have any, just winging it. Then I got sick. That was NOT fun! And so I'm trying to get this thing out ASAP. And as for the song, I decided on 'Gotta Get Thru This' by Daniel Beddingfield. It just seemed right to use two of his songs. Wanna know something weird? When I first heard this song, I thought it was by a girl. @@; Weird... And moonymonster, I'll get your pic as soon as I can. I've been having trouble converting it to a jpeg file. Eeeeevil computer. *glares at said object* I'm gonna ask my dad to get it done today. Then there's the matter of figuring out how to attach a file. Dun worry, I'll get it out within the week, as long as everything goes okay. ^^ *sprays a can of IDAWMIAC*  
  
Magician of Black Chaos-*pops up and immediatly gets glomped by Chibi* Erm, heh heh. ^^; Chibi doesn't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' or 'Gotta Get Thru This'. This story contains shounen-ai, Seto/Joey, so run now if you don't like it. *continues to get cuddled by Chibi*  
  
^^ M'not letting 'im go! Onto the fic! *climbs onto the MOBC's lap and starts typing*  
  
"..."-Talking  
'...'-Thinking  
~*~...~*~-Lyrics  
  
Gotta Get Thru This  
~*~If only I could get through this  
I get through this~*~  
  
Joey was sweating lightly as he walked through the doors of Domino High, nervous about any possible contact with Seto Kaiba, though trying to deny it fiercely.  
  
He looked around him, seeing no sign of the tall young man. He sighed heavily, relieved that, for the moment, he could go on in peace.  
  
~*~I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, make it, make it through  
I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, take my mind off you~*~  
  
Unknown to our favorite puppy, he wasn't without Kaiba. The CEO was watching from the shadows, planning a way to get the blonde alone. If he had his way, there wouldn't be much talking for awhile. Though lips would definitely be busy.  
  
He knew that it'd be hard to make it through the school day, seeing as how he had a few classes with the golden-haired puppy. If there were any tests, or if he was asked any questions, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to live up to his normal genius standards. Shocked looks would most likely follow.  
  
~*~Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart~*~  
  
Joey made it through the day, but just barely. Luckily for him, no one expected him to get answers right all the time, unlike Seto. He got some weird looks, which with he responded with one of his icey glares.  
  
Everyone, being Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou, noticed the two acting different. They tried to ask Joey about it, but he'd just laugh it off nervously. No one even dared ask Seto. They didn't particularly want to be on the receiving end of one of his glares.  
  
~*~Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight~*~  
  
Finally, it was last period. It seemed like it had taken a year for the day to get over with. Joey just wanted to get home, and fast. And when he got home, he was going to need to get dried off.  
  
It was raining.  
  
When the last bell finally rang, Joey got his backpack, took one look outside, and groaned. He was going to look like a drowned pup-cat, a drowned cat after this.  
  
'Must not mention anythin' of the canine variety,' Joey mumbled in his mind. He was so busy with his thoughts, he never noticed a hot young businessman come up behind him.  
  
~*~When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes~*~  
  
"Need a ride, pup?" a voice whispered huskily in Joey's ear.  
  
The blonde jumped about ten feet in the air, gasping for the breaths that he needed so desperately after being shocked.  
  
"Geez, Kaiba, are ya tryin' ta give me a heartattack or somethin'?" Joey asked Seto sarcastically. Inside, he was a nervous wreck.  
  
~*~If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, gotta help me get through this~*~  
  
"Now why would I want to do that to my favorite puppy?" Kaiba replied in a low voice, which sent involuntary shivers up Joey's spine.  
  
"You probably have a million and one reasons," Joey muttered back.  
  
"Whatever, just come on. Wouldn't want the little dog to catch a cold, now would we?" Seto said, grabbing Joey's arm and dragging him to the limo that awaited Kaiba outside the school.  
  
Joey yelped, but because of his earlier revealed feelings, let himself be pulled along.  
  
~*~I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, make it, make it through  
Said I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, take my mind off you~*~  
  
This, of course, made Seto *extremely* happy. Perhaps there was hope for this relationship after all.  
  
The two got into the backseat of the limo, not noticing the shocked looks on the faces of Joey's friends.  
  
"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Tristan asked Tea, trying to make sense of everything.  
  
"If you just saw Joey getting into Kaiba's limo, *willingly*, then we saw the same thing," Tea replied, eyes wide.  
  
"Everything has become wrong," Ryou said, hanging his head. Yugi just stared, amazed that no blood was shed.  
  
~*~Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight~*~  
  
"So why'd ya invite me, moneybags?" Joey asked Kaiba, leaning back against the seats.  
  
Kaiba didn't respond wth words. Of course, someone had to know that this was coming, right? Kaiba grabbed Joey by his jacket and kissed him hungrily.  
  
Joey's eyes expanded almost impossibly wide, then closed with a moan as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, bringing the chestnut-haired boy closer.  
  
~*~When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes~*~  
  
Kaiba grinned into the kiss, releasing Joey's jacket and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He opened his mouth slightly, running his tongue over Joey's honey-tasting lips, demanding entrance.  
  
Too overwhelmed with feelings of passion to deny, Joey's mouth opened willingly, moaning loudly as Kaiba's tongue did such interesting things to his mouth.  
  
The two pulled apart for air, before Joey took the lead this time, and pulled Seto back to his mouth. Screw denial! This was *much* more fun.  
  
Seto pulled one of his hands from Joey's waist, reaching into his jacket's pocket. He found what he was looking for and took it out of his pocket. He reached up, bringing his hands to Joey's neck.  
  
Joey broke off the kiss as he felt something slide around his neck.  
  
"Wha? What the heck is dat?" Joey mumbled, not paying much attention to his own words as Seto nipped at his throat, sucking every now and then.  
  
"Nothing, pup. Mmm, nothing at all," Seto murmured into Joey's throat, which got a moan from the blonde.  
  
~*~If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, gotta help me get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, gotta help me get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, gotta help me get through this  
If only I could get through this...~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
LOL I just felt like ending this chapter, and then making yet another one as soon as I figure out which song to use. Plus, I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep. *snuggles into MOBC* Please review, hopefully it'll help me get the next chapter out sooner. 'specially if ya wanna know what the thing was. ^_~ Need sleep... ~~zzz 


	3. Possession

Possession  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
*ducks flying furniture* I'm sorry that I didn't get this out sooner! But see? It's here now! Have mercy!  
  
Phoenix-chan-*laughs*  
  
Shut up! I'll tell 'em it's your fault! I will!  
  
Phoenix-chan-*gives a cat-like grin*  
  
Bleh. Ehem. Again, I'm sorry! I finally found a song though. 'Possession' by Sarah McLachlan. Pretty song. I love it. ^^ And hopefully you'll like it with this story. And if it sucks, blame it on the fact that I was up all night. It's 6:30am. I'm on a seriously messed up sleep schedule. And thanks to aku-no-hime for the riceball! It was delish! ^^ =9 Chaos! Disclaimer and warning, pretty please?  
  
Chaos-Chibi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, 'Possession', or any of her muses original characters. This story contains shounen-ai and swearing.  
  
Thanks, Chaos! ^^ *giggles* I was just reading over my fic. Can you believe that I actually can't remember what the hell I wrote? LOL I was trying to remember for the past week, but was too lazy to open the damn file. Feh. *goes back to reading fic so she knows what to type*  
  
All Muses-*waits*  
  
There! Done! ^^ OMG, I can't believe some of the stuff I wrote! *blushes* ~VV~ The whole time I was re-reading, I was going, 'Did I really write this? *Me*?!' I'm still somewhat shocked. Let's see what other stuff I can write that will make me blush. *snuggles up on Chaos' lap and starts typing*  
  
"..."-Talking  
'...'-Thinking  
~*~...~*~-Lyrics  
  
Possession  
Joey continued to make soft noises of pleasure as Seto continued to suck and nip at his neck. The blonde never even registered the collar that was hooked around his neck.  
  
Of course, who could blame him? Not only was the young CEO doing such pleasureable things to his neck, but he also had a hand under his shirt, making his chest feel as if it were an electric conduit.  
  
~*~Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time~*~  
  
Seto continued his pleasureable movements, loving the sounds that his puppy made. Moans, whimpers, cries, Seto was lucky that the driver couldn't hear any of this!  
  
Seto glanced quickly at Joey's new collar. It was a dark blue leather one. It even had a small dog tag with 'Owned By Seto Kaiba' written on it. It fit perfectly around the blonde's neck, making Seto's fierce feelings of ownership and possession grow stronger.  
  
~*~The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied~*~  
  
Joey was having a very hard time doing any thinking of any kind. The only thought that ran through his mind was 'Dat feels good...' Not exactly Einstein or anything now.  
  
He just wanted to stay like this, stay with this one person who made him feel so good...  
  
~*~And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear~*~  
  
Seto took his hands from Joey's neck and chest, re-wrapping those strong arms around the waist of his golden puppy. He pulled his lips away quickly, allowing both of them to catch the breath that they both needed so desperately.  
  
But did ya honestly think that Seto would stop right just then? Nope. As soon as they both had air in their lungs again, the brunette smashed his mouth against Joey's, making the other moan in pleasure right away.  
  
Seto slid his tongue into Joey's mouth, making the blonde grasp at Seto's hair, trying to pull him closer even while there was no where else to go.  
  
~*~Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed,  
Trying to find an honest word,  
To find the truth enslaved~*~  
  
As much as he hated to do it, Joey pulled away from Seto, gazing into those sapphire eyes. He hated having his lips separated from the tall boy's, but he needed answers. After he got them, then they could go back to sucking face.  
  
"Wha-what does all dis mean?" Joey spoke softly, still needing to catch his breath. How did his supposedly worst enemy cause him to feel so breathless?  
  
"What do you *want* it to mean?" Seto murmured huskily in the blonde's ear, causing Joey to move closer to him.  
  
~*~Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath,  
Your words keep me alive~*~  
  
"Tease," Joey mumbled, then moaned straight after when Seto started sucking on his neck again. The blonde was extremely startled when Seto pinned him underneath his hard body.  
  
"Now, now. When your master asks you a question, you should respond," Seto said. His eyes stared into Joey's chocolate ones.  
  
"'Master'?!" Joey replied, grabbing Seto's shoulders. He was getting ready to push the CEO off, the moment somewhat ruined in his mind.  
  
"Yes, your master. I have two things to prove that I own you," Seto whispered, pressing his lips against a bruise on Joey's neck, making the blonde wince.  
  
"You gave me a *hickey*?!" Joey yelled, outraged. He struggled underneath Seto, trying to get the brunette off of him.  
  
"That's not all," Seto told him, grabbing Joey by his new collar and bringing him foward for another kiss.  
  
~*~And I would be the one  
To hold you down,  
Kiss you so hard,  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes dear~*~  
  
Even though Seto was annoying the hell out of him, Joey couldn't help but respond to the kiss. Though his brain *was* finally working again and had figured out that the thing that Seto had put around his neck earlier was a dog collar.  
  
And even though that dog collar was pissing Joey off, he didn't mind it that much. That might have had something to do with the fact that Seto had his hands underneath his shirt. The warm hands running over his back's muscles was driving him insane!  
  
"So? What do you want it to be, pup?" Seto asked Joey, placing the blonde on his lap, legs wrapped aound his waist.  
  
"Forever," Joey responded. Screw the damn dog collar! So what if it meant that he was Seto Kaiba's now? Was that honestly so bad? He didn't even respond to his own question as he started an assault on Seto's neck.  
  
~*~Into this night I wander,  
It's morning that I dread,  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread~*~  
  
Seto gasped sharply as he felt those warm lips kiss his neck, those warm hands under his own shirt. It felt so damn good...  
  
"Mmmm, forever it is..." Seto told his blonde pup, grabbing his head and kissing him thoroughly.  
  
The two stayed like that until they got to the Kaiba mansion. Kissing each other, loving the feel of the other.  
  
~*~Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride,  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied~*~  
  
The two held back their need to be all over the other until they were alone in Seto's room. They tossed their backpacks aside, kissing each other once more.  
  
"Aishiteru, Joey," Seto told the blonde, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Mmm, aishiteru, Seto. Forever," Joey murmured, bringing the brunette in for another kiss.  
  
This time, it was slow and sweet, both pouring out the love that they felt for the other. Of course, this only increased their passion. The two fell back on the bed, clothes flying, landing on chairs, lamps, desks, and anything else in the room.  
  
Luckily, Mokuba was staying at a friend's house and so he couldn't go to his brother's room, or even pass the room. Moans filled the house whenever Seto and Joey were together. Fortunately, Seto had given his staff the day off, or they would be *very* suspicious as to what the hell was going on in one Seto Kaiba's room.  
  
~*~And I would be the one  
To hold you down,  
Kiss you so hard,  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes dear~*~  
  
And to end this, I'll just say this, they didn't come out of that room for a *long* time...And both were walking somewhat stiffly the next day, with pained, yet happy expressions on. Which continued to happen for a long time, though the pain and stiffness went away. ^_~  
  
------@The End...Unless I Decide To Make An Epilogue@------  
  
GOOD LORD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT!!! IT'S ALL PHOENIX'S FAULT!  
  
Phoenix-chan-*My* fault?! You were the one who listened to me!  
  
You were the one who thought of it! Now I'm going to have to up the rating to R!  
  
Phoenix-chan-Well, hopefully your reviewers will like it!  
  
OMG! I must go hide my face now. *hides face with a cloak*  
  
Phoenix-chan-o_O; Uh, review? Please? Might as well see if anyone liked this chapter...  
  
Please tell me! I have to know that I wrote this for *some* good reason! 


	4. Epilogue

The Epilogue  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Ack! Here's the epilogue! Don't strangle me, FireCat! *hides behind Phoenix*  
  
Phoenix-...now that's just pathetic. --; *steps to the side, revealing Chibi*  
  
Traitor! =P Onto the fic! Yes, after a month...--;  
  
The Epilogue  
  
***3 Months Later***  
  
Everyone was now waiting for college acceptions to come 'round. They had finally gotten out of the hell-hole misleadingly called high school.  
  
Tea was going to be training at a local dancing school, while the three hikaris, Joey, and Tristan would be going to a local college. The yamis, of course, would be staying with their hikaris, keeping them from danger. Seto would be attending a more advanced university, but one that was still close to Domino for three reasons.  
  
One, his little brother Mokuba. He could never leave the little bundle of energy behind. Two, he'd never leave Kaiba Corp., it was his company for Ra's sake! And of course, three, Joey. He'd neevr even consider leaving his little puppy.  
  
Yes, the two were still together. Even though they still argued from time to time, Mokuba was always there to get them back together. You guessed it, Joey had moved into the Kaiba mansion.  
  
After Seto and Joey's first night together, they decided to make it a permanent arrangement. Joey now shared a room with the handsome CEO, which caused a few problems.  
  
Well, that's what you get when you have a neat freak and a complete slob in love. One to mess the room up, even though sometimes they both did that, heh heh, and another to clean things up.  
  
Seto had only been worried about one thing about his and Joey's relationship, and that was what Mokuba would think of the whole thing. Luckily, the black-haired kid was perfectly fine with it. He knew as much as you and me that Seto needed someone to lighten him up.  
  
And plus, Joey loved video games as much as he did!  
  
The only problem young Mokuba had with their relationship was that he had to move to a different room. He used to live right next to Seto, but had moved down the hall. Those two were so damn *loud*!  
  
Almost everyone in Joey's group of friends had been shocked that the two had gotten together, but had gotten over it somewhat. But, I'll just make this fic a little longer by telling you what they felt about everything.  
  
Tea was happy that her friend had found someone who made him happy, and hoped that this would make Seto a little more friendly. Duelist Kingdom was still fresh in her mind.  
  
Tristan was worried that this whole thing was a game to Seto, but his fears were fading a little, day by day. But still, if Seto broke Joey's heart, Seto would get the hell kicked out of him.  
  
Yugi, like Tea, was extremely happy for his friend, and thankful too. He finally got the courage to tell Yami that he loved him, and so those two were together and making noises of their own. *winkwink*  
  
Ryou was amazed at how Seto and Joey acted together now, shocked at how fast the two could go from being hated enemies to faithful lovers in one car ride. Heh heh, things happen fast, ne?  
  
The yamis finally agreed on something for once, that the whole thing was damn hilarious. And Bakura, not wanting to be outdone by the pharaoh's hikari, had plans for his own hikari. But that's another story...  
  
Serenity was fine with everything. Happy for her brother, and still giggling at the fact that he was wearing a *dog collar*. It was funny!  
  
And so the two stayed together forever. Yup, just like Joey wanted it. The end. Got it?  
  
@@@The End@@@  
  
Yes, THE END! Of course, now I have plans on writing that 'other story' that I mentioned a few lines above. If ya wanna read it, TELL ME!  
  
Phoenix-Yeah, you can review, SO REVIEW! 


End file.
